asi te conoci
by hikaros
Summary: asami tiene diez años despues de la muerte de su madre y debido a la indiferencia de su padre decide irse de su casa, concera a Mako que pasara, este es un OCC escrito para el reto de la edad de la inocencia del foro del cometa de Soazin


Disclaimer: Esta historias no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo hago este historia sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Este one shot participa en el reto la edad de la inocencia del foro del cometa de Sozin

Mi personaje fue Asami

Este one shot es un occ

Así te conocí

Asami ,la única hija de Hiroshi sato, nunca le faltó nada ya que era la luz de los ojos de sus padres, era una niña muy dulce y tierna, con unos lindos ojos verdes, un cabello muy negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, a pesar de sólo tener ocho años era muy lista aprendí con una gran facilidad las cosas, pero se sentía muy sola ya que su padre era muy sobre protector con ella, no dejaba que ningún otro niño viniera a jugar con a su casa, en contraprestación siempre el señor sato le cumplía todo las caprichosos a su hija

Todo era felicidad en la casa de la familia sato hasta que llegó ese fatídico día en el cual un maestro fuego mato a la madre de Asami, desde ese momento todo dio un gran giro en la vida de la pequeña hija del señor Sato, su padre ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes, por su cabeza pasaba la manera de encontrar a ese maestro fuego y hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor que le había hecho sentir, debí pagar por la muerte de su esposa

El señor sato ya no permanecía en casa se iba muy temprano al trabajo y llegaba muy tarde, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años la pequeña Asami se sentía cada dia mas sola en esa gran mansión, para ella era como si sus dos padres se hubieran muerto ese día, el único momento que disfrutaba era cuando iba a sus clases de artes marciales, tomo la decisión después de mucho pensarlo, ya no quería más sentirse indefensa y desprotegida

Un día después de clases se le escabullo a su chofer, Asami no quería regresar a su casa tan temprano a su casa deseaba explorar el mundo salir de su jaula de oro, camino y camino sin darse de cuenta llego hasta la parte más pobre y peligrosa de la cuidad republica

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí pero si es la hija de Hiroshi sato, tu papa pagaría muy buen dinero por tu rescate, aquel hombre había sido un antiguo empleado de su padre, el cual había sido despedido fue descubierto robando tecnología de industrias futura en ningún lugar obtuvo trabajo y decidió unirse a una banda de peligrosos criminales

-Asami sentido un poco de temor, pero no lo iba a demostrar, ella había aprendido que su peor enemigo era el miedo - SUELTAME o si no te las veras conmigo, no sabes lo que te puedo hacer si no me dejas en paz- apretó muy fuerte sus puños

-Si como no, mira como tiemblo te tengo mucho miedo y no dejo te temblar- dijo el malhechor en un tono muy burlesco

Asami frunció el ceño y le dio un fuerte puntapié en la entre pierna a aquel hombre, el maleante callo de rodillas por el fuerte dolor, la hija del señor Sato salió corriendo muy rápido de allí, hasta que se perdió en un callejón, la pobre chica estaba muy agitada su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón latía muy rápido

¿Qué te paso?- dijo un pequeño niño, de ojos verdes sus ropas estaban muy rasgadas y algo sucias- por lo que veo no eres de por acá,

Por alguna extraña razón la pequeña Asami sintió mucha confianza en aquel niño,-no yo vivo muy lejos de aquí, salía a caminar y sin darme de cuenta llegue hasta este lugar

-Ya veo, mi nombre es Bolin, si quieres te puedes quedar por esta noche conmigo y con mi hermano, este sitio es muy inseguro y de noche pasan cosas muy malas, sale el coco, y muchos monstruos más- como siempre Bolin exageraba un poquito las cosas

-Bueno yo- Asami estaba muy indecisa pero sabía que ese hombre malvado todavía la estaría buscando- dio un gran suspiro con mucha resignación no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la propuesta de Bolin¨, por cierto mi nombre es Asami sato

-Qué bonito nombre tienes, vamos mi casa no queda muy lejos,

Los dos chicos caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una casona vieja y abandonada en la cual Vivian Bolin y su hermano, era un sitio muy humilde carente de muebles, un lugar que les servía de refugio

Asami no podía creer que ese chico pudiera vivir en aquel lugar, en ese momento supo que era muy afortunada de vivir en una casa tan lujosa

- Bolin ya llegue- dijo Mako mientras en sus manos llevaba una bolsa de frutas que se había robado del mercado, se sorprendió mucho al ver esa linda niña de ojos verdes no la podía dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos, la pequeña Asami se sonrojo y bajo su mirada

-Hermano que bueno que hubieras regresado, discúlpame por haber traído a esta chica pero me pareció una muy buena persona, por favor no seas tan duro con ella

-Debería estar muy enojado contigo, pero hiciste lo correcto- Mako no sabía que iba hacer ya que desde la muerte de sus padres le había tocado hacerse cargo de su hermano y a duras penas podía conseguir de comida para ellos dos y en ese momento no podía hacerse cargo de otra persona, primero tenía que platicar con esa chica y después tomaría una decisión se acercó hasta donde ella estaba

-Hola mi nombre es Mako, mi hermano me conto que te había encontrado en la calle, que hacías en ese lugar, no es un sitio muy seguro como para una chica como tu

-Lo se salí a caminar y me perdí, no quería regresar tan pronto a mi casa, desde la muerte de mi mama ese lugar es muy frio y carente de cariño mi padre casi no permanece en casa- Asami al recordar ese triste momento se puso a llorar, Mako sentido muy culpable y algo conmovido no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar una chica

-Discúlpame no por haberte hecho recordar esos tristes momentos, no sabía que tu madre había muerto, mis padres también murieron los mato un maestro fuego-, la mirada serena y tranquila del maestro fuego se llenó de mucha ira se sentía impotente al recordar que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus padres- solo tengo a mi hermano y por el estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida

Asami se sorprendió mucho en ese momento, no podía creer la que le había dicho Mako seria mucha coincidencia que el mismo maestro fuego que mato a sus padres también hubiera asesinado a su madre

-Por cierto mi nombre es Asami y me gustaría ser tu amiga, no tengo muchos amigos y por lo que veo eres un chico muy lindo y una muy buena persona- la chica sonrió en ese momento

-Bueno yo, yo- el maestro fuego no sabía que decir estaba anonadado, cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo la puerta de esa vieja casa se abrió muy bruscamente la puerta, era el malhechor con el que en la tarde se había encontrado Asami, pero no estaba solo había venido con su jefe y el resto de su banda

-Hasta que por fin te encontré, no ibas a creer que las cosas se iban a quedar así, me las vas a pagar, jefe ella es la hija de Hiroshi sato

-No puedo creer que se hubiera dejado vencer por esa niña, muchachos traigan me esa chica, los demás miembros de la banda se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Asami, mientras ese hombres se quedó atrás observando

Mako se puso delante de Asami no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a la su nueva amiga, la chica estaba muy asustada en ese momento pensó que no tenía escapatoria eran muchos como para luchar con todos esos bandidos, quería salir corriendo escapar a un lugar seguro, pero no lo podía hacer

-Quítate mocoso esto no es contigo, lárgate de aquí no intervengas en esto- dijo el hombre que en la tarde había tratado de secuestrar a Asami en ese momento estaba en juego su reputación con su jefe y no pensaba fallar de nuevo

-No voy a dejar que tú y estos otros tipos le hagan daño ni mucho menos que se lleven a mi amiga- el pequeño maestro fuego empezó atacar a esos malhechores con muchos flamas que salían de sus manos poco con la ayuda de su hermano Bolin fue venciendo a esos bandidos solo quedaba el jefe de la banda

Asami no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por la muerte de su madre a maños de un maestro fuego odiaba y detestaba a los que poseían el fuego control, ella pensaba que todos eran iguales de malvados, pero ¿por qué ese chico que apenas hace poco conocía estaba peleando por ella?, tal vez todos los maestros fuegos no eran tan malos como la hacía creer su padre

-Ya veo esta pela se va a poner mucho más interesante, eres un maestro fuego y tu pequeño hermano es maestro tierra, se van arrepentir de haber interferido en mis planes y travesado en mi camino, ya verás yo no soy igual que estos perdedores- de uno sus bolsillos saco una botella en su interior tenia agua, con aquel liquido creo cristales de hilo los cuales lanzo sobre el pequeño Bolin, Mako corrió hacia su hermano al ver que el pequeño maestro tierra se había quedado inmóvil,

Una de esas dagas de hielo hirió el brazo izquierdo de Mako, Bolin al ver que su hermano había sido herido volvió en sí y creo un muro de tierra

-Hermano discúlpame ,por mi culpa te lastimaron y por haber traído a Asami paso esto, todo esto es culpa mía- el pequeño maestro tierra tenía sus ojos aguados y estaba a punto de llorar

-No es tiempo de llorar, por favor cuida a Asami mientras yo me encargo de ese tipo, el muro estaba a punto de venirse abajo,

-Pero no lo puedo hacer te quiero ayudar entre los dos lo podremos vencer- dijo el pequeño maestro tierra muy decidido

-No es una orden, espero que la cumplas- Bolin de mala gana la acepto

El muro se de tierra se vino abajo por los contrastes ataques del maestro agua- yo pensé que habías salido corriendo asustado, entrégame a la niña y te dejare en paz a tu hermano y a ti, tu sabes que nunca me vas a vencer- hombre miro muy fría mete a Mako estaba decidido a todo por conseguir sus malvados planes

-¡Ya te dije que nunca te voy a entregar a Asami!, ella está conmigo y la voy a proteger a costa de todo- la mirada de Mako se llenó de mucha ira era como aquel hombre le recordara al asesino de sus padres

El maestro agua lo empezó a tacar de nuevo con filosos puñales de hielo, Mako esquivaba los furiosos ataques a pesar de ser un niño era muy fuerte y lanzaba poderosos ataques de fuego con sus piernas y con su brazo derecho

Era una lucha muy extenuante ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, para fortuna de Mako el agua de la botella se estaba por terminar a provecho un descuido del maestro agua y con un fuerte puño de fuego lo dejo sin sentido, el chico al ver que su herida no dejaba de sangrar puso uno sus dedos encendido en fuego sobre esa profunda cortada dio un gran grito de dolor y luego cayó al piso muy agotado por esa pelea

Al oír ese gran grito de dolor Bolin y Asami salieron de su escondite los dos niños se preocuparon mucho al ver que Mako estaba tirado en el suelo, el pequeño maestro tierra y su amiga se acercaron muy rápido donde estaba el pequeño maestro fuego

-Mako hermanito no te mueras, no me dejes solo tú me dijiste que siempre me ibas a cuidar lo prometiste, si quieres me vuelvo un niño bueno, pero no me dejes solito- Bolin movía muy fuertemente a su hermano

-Aún estoy vivo Bolin, no me he muerto, solo que estoy algo cansado, el pequeño maestro fuego se paró del suelo tenía la manga de su blusa empapada en sangre, la pequeña Asami rompió un trozo de su falda y amaro fuertemente ese pedazo de tela a la herida que tenía Mako en su brazo izquierdo ,después le dio un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo hizo como agradecimiento

Mako se sonrojo mucho pero se sentía muy bien en ese momento, no estaba muy a acostumbrado a recibir muestras de cariño de una chica, ese instante era cálido y dulce recordó por un momento los abrazos que le dada su mama, después de unos de un tiempo Asami dejo de abrazar a Mako la pequeña estaba algo sonrojada

-Tenemos que llevar a donde un médico para que te cure esa herida- dijo Asami muy preocupada

-No te preocupes mi herida ya dejo de sangrar, debemos irnos muy lejos de aquí antes de que estos hombres despierten, ya no puedo pelear y no te podría proteger

-Yo solo les traje problemas, soy una tonta, por mi culpa te lastimaron, yo no debí tratar de escapar de mi casa, todo sería mejor para ti y Bolin sino me hubieran conocido, la chica bajo su mirada

-No digas eso Asami eres nuestra amiga y mi hermano Mako como yo estamos muy feliz de haberte conocido, nos caes muy bien y creo que a mi hermano tú le gustas y le atraes mucho mira cómo se pone cada vez que te mira

-No es cierto dijo, Mako tratando de negarlo todo con su cabeza, tanto Bolin como Asami empezaron a reír

Después de horas de caminar los tres salieron del peligrosos barrios y bajos de cuidad República y llegaron al parque principal de dicha cuidad se sentían muy seguros en ese lugar, estaban muy cansados y se sentaron en una banca, Asami no podía dejar del bostezar, había sido un día muy agitado para ella, por más que trataba de mantener sus ojos abierto el sueño la venció, sin darse de cuenta recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Mako

El maestro fuego con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su amigas, se quitó la bufanda de su cuello y con ella arropo a asami, el pequeño bolin sentí algo de celos al ver como su hermano era de tan atentó con esa niña, pero se sentía algo culpable por la herida que el maestro fue tenía en su brazo asi que no le reclamó nada, el maestro tierra fue el siguiente en caer dormido, mako por más que trató de mantenerse despierto no lo pudo lograr poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su cabeza termino al lado de la de asami

El sol de la mañana despertó al maestro fuego, con un suave movimiento trató de despertar a su hermano- despierta bolin ya nos tememos que irnos

Déjame dormir un ratito más no seas malo hermano, di qué si anda sólo más

Como mucho cuidado tratando que su amiga no se fuera a despertar reiteró su hombro de la cabeza de asami y arrastro a su hermano detrás de unos arbustos, en momento el maestro fuego había tomado una decisión la cual consideró que era para asami, ella debía estar en su casa con su padre y no con bolin ni con el, corriendo muchos peligros, no podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento ya que a pesar la había conocido sólo ayer le había tomado algo de cariño

Hermanito no nos podemos quedar con asami te prometo que yo me encargo ella de sacarla a pasear y de alimetarla todos los dias, di que si no seas malo- bolin miraba a su hermano con ojos de perrito

Mako fruncio el seño, al oír las cosas tontas que decía su hermano al ver que un metal Policía se acercaba a la silla donde estaba asami el y su hermano se marcharon de ese lugar

* * *

Despierta niña este no es un lugar para que estés durmiendo, le dijo el metal policía

Asami abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa extraña voz, se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaban Mako ni Bolin a su lado- ¿ qué hiciste con mis amigos?, donde están ellos?- dime, la chica está muy alterada, trató de buscarlos con su mirada pero no los encontró por ninguna parte

Calmante, no sé quiénes son ellos cuando te desperté estabas sola, por cierto tu rostro se me hace muy conocida, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una foto que les había entregado la jefa lin, era una misión de suma importancia encontrar al hija Hiroshi sato, - Eres la hija del dueño de industria futura, no es cierto

-Si lo soy, pero no me pienso ir sin mis amigos, MAKO, BOLIN ¿DONDE ESTÁN?- a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, tal vez todo lo que le había pasado anoche sólo había sido un sueño, pensó ella en ese momento pero al ver la bufanda de Mako sabía que no lo era, la chica quería salir corriendo a buscar a sus amigos, pero el metal policía se lo impidió la llevó arrastrando hasta el satomavil, la chica a pesar de todos berrinches y reclamos el oficial no le prestaba a atención, con el pasar del tiempo y a medida que se iban acercando a la estación de policía la chica ya cansada se calmó y pensó las mejor las cosas, muy dentro de ella guardaba las esperanzas de que un día se volverían a encontrar de nuevo

Al bajar del satomavil se sorprendió mucho al ver a su padre allí parado, siento un poco de temor por el castigo que le iba a propinar

El señor sato corrió muy rápido hacia ella le dio un fuerte abrazo- perdóname hija yo sé que te he dejado abandonado que después de la muerte de tu madre que me dediqué solo a mi trabajo queriendo tratar de olvidar el dolor que sentía, y no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido- el señor sato estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho a lo largo de estos dos últimos años

-Yo también tengo que pedirte excusas actué como una tonta, actué de una manera irresponsable, pensé que ya no me querías que no era importante para ti, papa perdone

Siento mucho haberte preocupado

-Te propongo un trato empecemos todo desde cero, un nuevo comienzo para hacer mejor las cosas, para no volver a cometer tantos errores, que dices aceptas mi propuesta

-Acepto papa- dijo Asami muy feliz hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el cariño de su padre

El señor sato se dirigió hacia su satomovil mientras tanto Asami miro hacia el horizonte y se puso la bufanda de Mako sobre su cuello

¨Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar, mi héroe y sobre todo mi querido amigo Mako, yo cuidare esta bufanda como mi más valioso tesoro y siempre lo llevare conmigo así nunca te me olvidare de ti para cuando nos volvamos a ver entregártela de nuevo cuando llegue ese día nunca más te dejare ir de mi lado seremos amigos para siempre tú y tu loquito hermano Bolin serán mis amigos para toda la vida¨

-Asami hija ya nos tenemos que ir me tienes que contar muchas cosas

-Ya voy papa- la chica se dirigió hacia el satomovil y junto a su padre se dirigieron de nuevo así su casa

Este no es el fin de esta historia solo el comienzo ya que mako y Asami estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre, pero esa es otra historia que algún dia sera contada

fin

Disculpen no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir un Masami, tal vez se por qué me gusta mucho esa pareja o solo por llevarle la contraria a mi amiga conocida a la cual no le gusta Asami jajaja, por favor no me mates xxd espero que estés muy bien lokita, también espero que les haya justado está loca historia

Muchas gracias por leer mi one shot

Bye

ces


End file.
